Club de Duelo de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black
by Yumi Di Vongola
Summary: Distintos duelos con miembros del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Chapter 1

Este reto participa en el "Club de duelo" de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black 2018/2019

Primera Ronda

Contrincantes: _**Nochedeinvierno13-Friki**_ y _**RoseBlack-Malfoy**_

* * *

 _ **¡Malditos muggles!**_

Walburga Black era una joven Slytherin con unos ideales completamente distintos a los de su familia. Ella no veía nada malo en ser sangre sucia o haber nacido rodeada de muggles; a tanto llegaba su fe en ellos que, yendo contra las reglas de sus padres, se había apuntado a la clase de estudios muggles.

Era la única Slytherin presente.

Hoy se encontraba con la ilusión desbordando por cada poro de su piel, pues su profesor de Estudios Muggles, había logrado que fueran de excursión a ver distintos objetos de aquellos que no podían usar magia.

Pero ahora, se enfrentaba al problema más grande de su vida.

¿Cómo narices se usaban esas cosas?

Walburga tenía entre sus manos unos papelitos de colores, que por una extraña razón se encontraban unidos en la parte de arriba. ¿Habían podido usar magia? Con curiosidad buscó tirar un poco.

Sus ojos se abrieron con fascinación, notando como se separaban con facilidad, pero agitando el resto no pasaba nada.

\- Qué raro.

Frunció su ceño, colocando el papelito en la mesa, viendo como este se pegaba a ella. Tratando de averiguar ese extraño mecanismo, repitió ese proceso varias veces.

\- ¡AH!

La Slytherin no pudo evitar gritar, no sabía cómo había acabado tirada en el suelo con varios de esos papelitos pegados al rostro. Tiraba de ellos, pero algunos estaban pegados en su cabello y le lastimaban al tirar.

Repentinamente se quedó quieta, sonrojándose. Las personas a su alrededor se estaban riendo mientras la señalaban, ¡¿es qué nunca habían visto a nadie siendo devorado por esas cosas?!

\- ¡Black! ¡¿Estás bien?!

El docente fue hasta su alumna, ayudándola a ponerse en pie mientras le quitaba con cuidado los post – its con los que estuvo jugando.

\- Que patética, ¿qué se cree que es? ¿Una cría?

\- Es una rarita, seguro que es una payasa.

La chica de cabello oscuro apretó sus puños furiosa, sintiéndose humillada e insultada ante las miradas de superioridad de esos estúpidos muggles.

¡Maldecía al estúpido que inventó esas cosas! ¡Maldecía a los muggles! ¡Maldecía a todos aquellos que los adoraran!

En ese momento se juró destruir a todos aquellos que no fueran sangre pura y que estuvieran de su lado, pero, sobre todo, se juró descubrir a quién era el creador de esas cosas y mostrarle lo que pasa cuando se humilla a un Black.

* * *

Palabras: 391


	2. Delirio

Este fic participa en el Club de Duelo de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black 2018/2019

¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí traigo la participación de la segunda ronda, ¡estoy realmente emocionada! Espero que pueda gustaros la historia y que la disfrutéis tanto como yo haciéndola nwn.

* * *

 _ **Delirio**_

— ¡No, detente!

Harry estaba viendo a Belatrix, quien reía como loca mientras repetía constantemente.

«Yo mate a Sirius Black»

La voz cantarina de la pelinegra no dejaba de sonar por la habitación mientras las lágrimas del Potter rodaban por sus mejillas. Sus ojos verdes captaron la figura de Lord Voldemort, quien se reía como desquiciado mientras meneaba su varita de forma triunfante.

— ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Te mataré!

— ¡Potter, detente!

— ¡Suélteme, usted está de su lado!

El chico de ojos esmeralda se retorcía entre los brazos de su profesor de pociones, insultándolo mientras trataba de llegar hasta la asesina de su padrino y el jefe de los mortífagos.

— ¡Maldita serpiente rastrera, siempre supe que era un Mortífago, como ellos!

Harry repentinamente sintió un increíble sopor, eso era un desmasius bien lanzado, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento entre los brazos del otro hombre.

Snape por su lado se encontraba realmente aliviado. Cargó el cuerpo del menor como buenamente podía y lo llevó a la cama, donde se vio obligado a atarlo, antes de salir corriendo a llamar a una ambulancia. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry Dursley, había ido a visitar a su ahijado, quien se encontraba internado en el psiquiátrico Hogwarts, no obstante, eso solo lo llevo a la muerte cuando el menor sufrió uno de sus delirios.

El adolescente había usado un cuchillo, que no se sabe de dónde pudo conseguirlo, y apuñalo repetidas veces el cuerpo del mayor mientras repetía constantemente: "¡no, basta! ¡Detente maldita psicópata, deja a mi padrino en paz!"

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? – El director del lugar, Albus Dumbledore, veía con sus azules ojos llenos de tristeza el inerte cuerpo del Black, quien era llevado a la morgue.

— Un fuerte delirio, señor. – Los ojos negros del más joven de los dos, iban al cuerpo del adolescente. – Esto ya ha demostrado que no podemos dejarlo suelto, es un peligro.

— Severus, creo que exageras.

— ¡¿Exagero?! – Ofendido vio al anciano, apretando sus puños sobre el historial del paciente. - ¡Es el segundo asesinato que comete! Primero mata al becario Cedric Diggori aludiendo que todo era obra de Voldemort, un ser creado por su retorcida mente; y ahora, ha asesinado a su padrino. ¡Quién sabe quién será su siguiente víctima!

— El chico no matará nuevamente.

— Aunque te duela aceptarlo, es hora de tomar medidas drásticas.

Albus supo que Severus llevaba razón, ya era hora.

* * *

Palabras: 400

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

¡Hola!

Quería aclarar algo por si no se veía del todo claro.

1.- La historia se encuentra dividida en dos partes, en un comienzo es todo según el punto de vista de Harry, por ello, ve a personajes que realmente no existen o pudieron hacerlo en otro momento.

2.- Cuando busqué y leí la teoría me encontré con que Harry realmente llevaba el apellido Dursley pues era hijo de Vernon y Petunia, pero que estos, lo odiaban con toda su alma y por esto Harry acabó en un mundo de delirios. Por eso, en su versión, él se apellida Potter pues su mente busca romper lazos con aquellos que le odian y encontrar un porqué de su sufrimiento, dando con ello pues…Toda la historia de Harry Potter XD.

Espero haberme aclarado bien, realmente sentía que si no explicaba esto la gente podría llegar a confundirse. Y ahora solo me queda restar daros gracias por leer mi historia nwn.


	3. La leyenda de la Luna Llena

_¡Hola!_

 _Sorprendentemente llegue a las semifinales, así que aquí traigo la nueva historia XD._

 _Esperó que os guste y, ¡suerte a mis compañeras!_

* * *

 _Babbity había dejado el reino en su forma de animaga, llegando a un bosque donde, volviendo a la normalidad, se había construido una modesta casa de madera en la que vivir el resto de sus días._

 _Un día, mientras paseaba por el bosque recolectando cualquier cosa para comer, se encontró a un tierno joven de trece años, quien apaleado, trataba de hacer una trampa para conejos._

 _Babbity, le preguntó por qué lloraba al muchacho al igual que por sus heridas, y tras saber su triste historia, no pudo evitar compararlo con su adorado nieto, acogiéndolo en su hogar como uno más._

 _No obstante, la desconfianza siempre estaba presente, la experiencia le había enseñado a la anciana a no confiar en nadie, pero el chico derribaba esas barreras una por una, hasta que al final acabó adoptándolo como su propio nieto._

 _Una noche de Luna Llena, la anciana se acostó con un mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago, que prontamente desapareció. Al despertar, se vio rodeada por el cuerpo sin vida de su nieto, sus manos y labios mostrando su crimen._

 _Grito horrorizada, había matado a su propia sangre y no solo eso, se lo había comido. El dolor era enorme en su pecho, llorando cuando oyó una risa siniestra, viendo al muchacho que quiso como a uno más._

 _Él era el hijo del Charlatán, un medio mago que la maldijo hasta cumplir su venganza._

 _— No podrás huir de mí, te maldigo más allá de la muerte hasta hacerte pagar por este dolor. Cada noche de Luna Llena, lo recordarás en carne propia._

 _Con esas últimas palabras, la destrozada anciana cogió el cuchillo que portaba el cadáver de su nieto, quitándose así la vida. El joven, por su lado, solo ignoro las palabras de una vieja demente, continuando con su feliz existencia hasta que se dio cuenta que en cada Luna Llena tomaba la forma de un lobo, un ser sin razón que solo destruía. Trato de matarse, pero la maldición nunca le dejaría…oyendo cada vez que pasaba, la risa demente de Babbity._

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

— Nuestro inocente Ronnie, ese es el cuento secreto de Beedle el Bardo.

— No es cierto, solo os lo inventasteis para darme miedo.

Los gemelos solo salieron entre risas mientras un pequeño Ron se encogía temeroso, sin ser consciente de la mirada del hombre lobo en su ventana.

* * *

Palabras: 394

Nota autora:

Ha sido una tortura, creía que no lo conseguía . siempre me pasaba del límite XD aunque ahora estoy feliz nwn


	4. Sorpresa

_**Sorpresa**_

Harry se encontraba quieto como una estatua, sus pequeños ojos fijos en una figura chiquita, y extraña, en sus sábanas.

No sabía qué era.

Por una parte, tenía pánico; pero por otra, su interés por saber qué había era mayor.

Eso superaba con creces su terror.

Con apenas cinco años, Harry Gaunt (pues Tom se negaba a usar otro), se acercaba con pequeños pasos preventivos. Agarró y tiró con fuerza para mostrar esa cosa que se refugió en su manta.

Sus iris comenzaron a coruscar en emoción, pues era hermoso.

Con emoción, un grito emanó tras su garganta.

Sus enanas manos acariciaron esa cosita, que para Harry, era muy bonita.

— Oneito

Unos ojos rojos vieron a quien sujetaba su cuerpo, su tierna naricita se agitó en respuesta.

Ganó un nuevo grito.

— ¡Back!

Tom veía esa escena a unos pasos, una sonrisa en su rostro.

Consiguió su objetivo: ver a su bebé contento nuevamente.


End file.
